PvXwiki:Suggestions
As this is a not a talk page, please refrain from discussing! The Suggestions Page The Suggestions page is for normal users to suggest something they feel would improve the site, ideally this page should contain only suggestions that a normal user can't do, and requires an Administrator attention to complete. We also ask you sign your suggestion (using 4 tildes (~)). To create a new request: create a new section under the relevant heading, with the title as the suggestion. Under this give a brief description of the suggestion. Please place new requests at the bottom of the corresponding issues heading. PvXcode Place any suggestions relating to PvXcode here (this is anything relating to any PvX bars). See also PvXwiki talk:PvXcode. Resolved issues are moved here. Please do not leave posts about skills not being up to date, we don't change the descriptions. Build templates yeah uh the new "Build Template" Bar does not contain the tag and the tags. It would be really helpful if they were added. Tyvm--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:59, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :Templates cannot be included in the quickbar's Build Template. ~ ĐONT TALK 18:08, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yea, basically, it reads a template as the actual code contained in the template. So when I try, it would put in everything you see here, BUT that text contains "s, which screw with the javascript. So yea. Though I'm pretty sure Poke's GWWT adds in templates, so I'll take a look at how he does it and see if I can get it to work. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:29, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::Ah ok Tyvm--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 06:59, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Dynamic templates Like the title suggest Dynamic templates would be handy =) (this would require GC Hippo or Wizardboy). For those who don't know what they are, they're templates that automatically update (so they'd be used with other good and great templates etc.) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:54, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Trash Tag Looks very plain. The category tags should be kept on the trash tag as well.-- 19:24, 10 July 2008 (EDT) General Place any suggestion that has to do with the site here. Resolved issues are moved here. GC and Hhhippo Send someone to check on Hhhippo and Gcard to make sure they aren't dead. --71.229 17:53, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::Hhhippo was on earlier today, fixed some stuff. ~~ 17:54, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::Then it's resolved! :D --71.229 17:57, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Other Place any suggestion that doesn’t fall into the other two categories here. Resolved issues are moved here. Clarification on the build heading titles Again thank you for your patience as I am new to the community. I placed my suggestion here, but it may be the incorrect area for it. So please again patience is much appreciated. I am having trouble understanding some of the common terms that the community seems to know from playing GW's since it originally came out (or players that have been playing guild wars for a very long time.) I am trying the different sections where the codes are collected and the headings they are placed under. For instance : BOSS, PVP, RUNNING, HERO, GENERAL. etc. What i get confused about is this: I play the game only PvE and am trying the general codings and hero codings. What I don't understand sometimes (and it is not always explained when a player writes up his coding and how to use the build) is if the title "hero" means your main (human controlled) character or the 3 other heroes that you can take with you during the missions. I can usually figure it out if i see a symbol in the skill bar that can only be used by me (as the main character/ main hero) but other times I don't know if the build is meant more for using on say KOSS, or MASTER of WHISPERS, or DUNKORO - or any of the other AI controlled heroes. Since I don't know how the AI will select a particular skill button to press during an encounter, I wish there was an explanation area where I could learn if the build is meant for my main character hero, or one of the other 3 heros. Sometimes the better contributors will explain very well. Other times it is left for me to figure out what to do. Maybe I am making a bigger issue out of this than necessary, and If there is an area on PvX where I could contribute information on someone's build by providing test information: testing a build in both roles: both as the main character hero (where I personally control the hero) and then try it as a hero AI controlled character, I could provide some feedback to the community if the build is best used as main player hero, or if the AI can handle the build, I think that would provide help to the community here. I may have this all mixed up and not understanding this at all: Just in case I'm mistaken, does HERO mean heroic mode? If it does, then I have written 3 paragraphs that don't apply to the subject I'm writing about! lol! In any case, I would like to ask or make a suggestion if I might: under the headings, a little more information could be of help to people that are like myself: noobs both to the game, and the PvXwiki site. I guess I'm asking for a little more clarification when it comes to the build headings and what those build headings are meant to represent. I know they should be perfectly self explanatory, but having tried some of them out, and having party wiped out with a build under the category HERO I wonder if I was supposed to use the build for the computer AI or use it for my main character, or if I've missed something thank you again for your patience, sincerely, dan Cecilhead 19:10, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :While this is not the best place to discuss things like this I will explain it shortly: Heroes are partly player-controlled NPCs that you can have three of them at the same time. Builds tagged with "PvE general" are meant for players and builds tagged with "PvE hero" are meant for heroes. Next time, please use the discussion page. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:28, 10 July 2008 (EDT)